Avatarisman
by Fantasyluver27
Summary: Crossover of multiple cartoons, with an OC character as the main. She is super powerful and catches the attention of some major baddies. Past relationships, and hard times. Rated T because of semi-bad violence, no other reasons. When reviewing please keep the lang. clean, thanks!


Spiderman POV

It was just a regular day in NY, well as regular as it can get when you're Spiderman! The day started out ok, then I woke up. I can hear an alarm somewhere, but when I hit his alarm clock and it kept going I realized it must have been something else. My SHIELD watch! Quickly I scramble out of bed to find it. I eventually locate it under some discarded pants on the floor. I answered it to find out that it was the one and only Nick Fury, director of SHIELD.

"What's up Director Fury?"

"Assemble the team, NOW!"

"Well good morning to you to Nick"

"No time for this Spiderman, get the rest of the team and meet me downstairs in 2 minutes."

Aright then, for all of you who don't know, ever since the Tri-carrier crashed my team has been living with me and my Aunt May. The Tri-carrier has just been fixed a couple of days ago, but because my aunt is out of town for the week, my team and I decided it would be fun to have them sleepover until she got back.

I went through the halls yelling "guys get up, if you aren't downstairs in 2 minutes Fury will have our heads!"

Immediately everyone's doors opened and they all sleepily poked their heads out.

"What does Fury want with us this early on a Saturday?" I heard Nova complain.

"I don't know", I replied. "Let's get downstairs and find out."

Normal POV

"Now what?" asked Powerman.

"Now you listen," we heard the voice of Director Fury, but we couldn't find out where it was coming from. "Over here, to your left, no your other left," we heard him say.

It took us about 2 minutes to locate Nick, he was hooked up to our T.V.

"We are all here sir, what is it you wanted to discuss with us?" asked Iron Fist.

"Well first, great job getting down here that was record time. Second, I have found someone I want to put on your team. You have 10 minutes to get down to the Tri-carrier to meet her."

"Wait 'her'?" asked White Tiger. "Finally another girl on the team."

"Yes, and this isn't any ordinary girl either." Fury said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Powerman.

"Just get up here and you'll find out." And with that Fury was gone and the screen turned Black.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" yelled Spiderman. And everyone sped off to get changed in their costumes.

***8 minutes later***

Everyone had just made it to the briefing room, and sat down when Fury walked in, smiling.

"Alright Nick we're here, where is she?" asked White Tiger.

"Yeah and is she hot?" asked Nova

"I do not feel comfortable answering that question, anyway she is in the training room an-". Fury didn't get to finish however because Powerman, Nova, Spiderman, and White tiger ran out of the room. No one was left but Iron Fist and Nick. "Wait! You can't go in there yet! You'll disturb her!" he yelled after them.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"If they run in there and cause a commotion we will all be in danger." stated Fury.

So both of them ran after the rest of the team, and just barely got there as the door opened.

"Everyone be quiet!" whispered Fury.

"Why?" Nova said, none to quietly. He was promptly shushed by everyone.

"We have to be quiet, she is meditating, and if you wake her wrong it will be chaos. Lucky for you guys you didn't wake her. Now follow me in but be silent."

As they walked in the training room everyone started looking around for her, but they didn't see her. Everyone looked to Fury for help, and he replied by smiling and pointing to the ceiling. Everyone looked up and it was all they could not to scream out. Above them was a fluorescent pink ball stuck to the ceiling, they could barely make out the shape of a person inside of it. Once again they looked toward Fury to see how he was going to wake her. He reached inside of his jacket pocket and pulled out a whistle type thing, it was circular, and painted in strange markings. He put it up to his lips and blew through it, the sound that came out was beautiful, but only lasted a short time, everyone looked back up to see what would happen. They noticed the bubble start to expand before it popped with a small sound. The girl inside was upside down in the lotus position and appeared to be floating, then all of a sudden she started to fall. She hadn't changed her position and her eyes were still closed, but she kept falling. Panicking everyone but Fury rushed forward to catch her, but when she came within their grasp she fell right through their fingers, and then proceeded to fall through the floor! The whole team started panicking and yelling. A few seconds later the girl rose up out of the floor, her face covered by a hood, and she appeared to be laughing, all of a sudden Fury started laughing with her till they were both crying and holding their stomachs.

"Excuse me, but what the heck just happened!" shrieked Nova.

Fury, who seemed to compose himself said "sorry, but that was pretty funny. I guess I could have warned you beforehand. Oh, wait! I did try to warn you, but you ran out of the briefing room so fast I didn't get that chance. So this is her, your new teammate."

Everyone then proceeded to look at this new girl who was standing there with her hood still on and her cape wrapped around her, shielding her body form their view. She then lifted her hands out of her cape, which the team noticed were covered in weird shapes, and removed her hood. Half of her face was covered by her hair, but the other half was gorgeous. She had brown curly hair that came to her elbows, and deep forest green eyes. (Her outfit looks like Raven's from Teen Titans, except black instead of blue, and short sleeves instead of long ones.) She looked over at Fury for directions, and even though they didn't say a word it looked as though they had spoken to each other. She turned back to the team and said "hi".

Her POV ('-' means spoken through telepathy)

I looked over at Fury 'now what?' I asked him.

'Introduce yourself', he replied.

'What about the, you know, thing?'

'You can tell them if you want to'.

So I turned back to the team of teens and said the first thing I could think of "hi". They looked me over and I looked back over at them.

"Um, hello. My name is Andrea Taylor, but please just call me Andi.


End file.
